Recuerdame
by Ayreenkira
Summary: Desde el asesinato de su Familia por su propio padre Sakura está internada en un psiquiátrico donde se mantiene a salvo de sus recuerdos y su padre. A sus 19 años Sakura esta decidida a nunca salir de ahí, pero su vida da un giro de 360 cuando su supuesto difunto hermano mayor Sasuke Uchiha aparece. ¿Podrá ayudarla a salir de la oscuridad a pesar de su amor prohibido?


**N/A:** Este fic va de dicado para mi queridiiiisima **Betsy Uchiha- Song Hyo Woonk** la cual cumple 18 años el 7 de agostooo! Feliz cumple adelantado y espero que la pases lindo, los mejores deseos! Espero que te guste realmente me esmere en hacerlo a tu gusto y al mio jejeje (**Inner:** cof cof no seas sobona! ¬¬ - **Yo:** no lo soy y cállate- **Inner:** igual todos lo leen – **Yo:** UT.T porque siempre eres asiiiii!)…se que te prometí un Two-shot pero es que me inspire de más! Igual no lo he terminado pero si quieres me ayudas tu a terminarlo  
Cariños y muchos besos…PARA TODOS! ^^

**PS: **se que todavía no he actualizado Sweet Nightmare pero es que tengo full trabajos de colegio y además mi amiga y yo tenemos un bloqueo de escritoras en esa historia pero cuando logre encaminarme de nuevo lo pondré! XOXO

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

El trama de la historia **me pertenece **cualquier copia así sea mínima está totalmente **prohibida.**

**Advertencia:** AU, OoC, Incest, Lemmon, lenguaje vulgar.

_letra corrida=Flashback_

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**

_- Sasuke – kun! A la una…a las dos…a las….AHH-  
_

_- Tres!_

- _¿Por qué me asustas así Sasuke-kun? ¿No íbamos a jugar? ¿Ya te cansaste? ¿Mama nos llamo? ¿eh? – siempre te hacía muchas preguntas y tu…_

- _Stop Saki…no puedo responder todas las preguntas a la vez – nunca las respondías_

- _Jejeje si ¿no?_

- _Hmp – me encantaba ese sonido tuyo_

- _Oye! ¿por qué siempre haces hmp? ¿Qué significa?_

- _Para con las preguntas Saki – Saki hace mucho que nadie me llama así_

- _Tonto – te extraño Sasuke-kun_

**.**

.

- Despierta Sakura! – siempre es lo mismo agh como odio estooo – Despierta! – un rato mas Dios! – Sakuraaaaa! Frentezotaaaa!

- Ya voy! Estoy loca no sorda cerda! -

- Si estuvieras realmente loca no dirías eso ¿no crees? – me dijo mi única amiga frunciendo las cejas

- Pero lo estoy…sino no estaría aquí Ino-cerda – era verdad estaba loca

- Frentona…tu sabes que nos estás loca…solo quieres estar aquí para estar lejos del mundo real que es afuera – dijo en tono ceremonioso, ¡rayos! ya empezaba

- No comiences Ino…sabes que acá estoy mejor

- Dios Sakura! Cuando vas a entender! Han pasado 7 años…debes continuar! – grito tratando de hacerme despertar

- ENTIENDE TU! – dije señalándola…ya no soportaba YO estaba bien aquí...con la estúpida medicina sobrevivía cada día…además no puedo salir..no cuando no están ellos halla…no cuando no hay nadie esperándome – ACA ESTOY MEJOR! ACA PUEDO OLVIDARME DE TODO! Y TUU NUNCA PODRAS SABER QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR SOLA! TU NUNCA PODRÁS SABER QUE SE SIENTE PERDERLO TODOO! – ¿Qué? Una lagrima…estoy llorando puta madre ¿qué acaso esto no puede ser más humillante?

- Sakura…amiga mírame – dijo levantando mi mentón y limpiándome la lagrima – no estás sola

- Déjame Ino – dije quitando su mano

- Esta bien – dijo mirando tristemente para abajo – aah sí me olvidaba…Tsunade te quiere ver…tienes cita en quince minutos, en cinco esta tu desayuno

- Si..ya voy – dije susurrando…cita con Tsunade ¿para qué? No me tocaba todavía…aunque igual yo no tenía cura…estaba rota…después de todo me quitaron lo que más amaba

Me cambié y me puse un polo negro sin mangas y un buzo plomo ¡Uy Sakura eres un genio de la moda!...si claro.

Me dirigí al comedor el cual no estaba muy poblado, cogí una bandeja, un tazón y una cuchara para después servirme yogurt con fresa para desayunar, me senté en una de las mesas y comí rápido para ir a mi cita con Tsunade. Como siempre la comida no estaba muy rica que digamos…Sakura reacciona estas en un sitio de locos ¿acaso van a preparar algo rico para los enfermos mentales? No lo creo

Al terminar me pare, dejando la bandeja en la mesa y me dirigí a la oficina de mi psiquiatra Tsunade Senju…algo así como mi madre sustituta.

- Hola! – salude al entrar y verla sentada en su sillón al costado de un escritorio…era una oficina muy típica de psicólogo…esas que ves en las películas…donde todo termina bien…no como el mundo real.

- Saku ¿como estas? – dijo sonriendo, sí, así me llamaba, Saku…no dejo que me llamen Saki porque me hace recordarlos.

- Nada fuera de lo normal…tu sabes mi mamá y mi hermano muertos…ah claro y mi papa fugitivo… ¿tu? – dije en tono sarcástico y sentándome en otro sillón que quedaba frente a ella.

- Sakura el sarcasmo no te va a ayudar en nada…tienes que salir de este lugar…y además no sabemos si tu herm…

- ESTA MUERTOO! – ¿nadie entendía que él estaba muerto? Ese mal nacido los mato – QUE NO HAYA APARECIDO SU CUERPO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTE VIVO – dije gritándole y parándome ya que mi tema tabú era mi hermano

- Sakura…Sakura!...mirame – me llamo ya que estaba llena de ira – tenemos que hablar de él…es la única manera para que mejores…ahora mejor siéntate

- No quiero mejorar Tsunade…no quiero salir de aquí – dije sentándome y tranquilizándome

- Saku…tú sabes que tienes que irte o por lo menos mejorar…Sakura desde que llegaste aquí no has avanzado casi nada, han pasado años y tú tienes que seguir con tu vida – dijo mi psiquiatra, como si fuera lo más simple de la vida, como si fuera cambiarse de ropa una mañana.

- Si sigo con mi vida es como si me fuera a olvidar de ellos…de su muerte y no puedo mantenerme alejada de ellos…además que mi querido padre me encontraría si salgo de acá y lo sabes

- Tu padre va a ser encontrado y encarcelado de nuevo – sí claro mi padre va a ser encontrado

- Tsunade ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?...mi papá encontrado…a pasado 2 años…2 putos años desde que se escapo y tú crees que lo van a encontrar… ¡Ja! Pues te digo algo…él está buscando algo y eso es a mí, por lo tanto no va a descansar hasta tenerlo

- Sakura… ¿y si alguien regresara para protegerte?

- Jajaja…¿que alguien regresara? Y quien regresaría…porque que yo sepa no tengo a nadie que regrese…claro excepto que tú sepas traer a los muertos a la vida

- Sasuke…el podría regresar

- ¿De qué hablas? Jajaja Tsunade ¡él está muerto! - porque si él estuviera vivo…no me hubiera dejado sola…nooo el está muerto Sakura convéncete – EL ESTÁ MUERTOO! MI HERMANO ESTA MUERTO ESTA MUERTO! ESTÁN MUERTOS! AAAAAH ESTÁN MUERTOS! – Tsunade está loca! Ellos murieron! No como yo! ¿por qué no morí? ¿Por qué me dejaste viva?

- Sakura tranquilízate…respira hondo! Es una suposición…¿está bien?...solo es una suposición

- Noooo! ¿por qué no morí?¿Por qué me dejo viva? ¿Por qué solo a mí? – lloraba sumida en mi oscuridad estaba sumergida en mi culpa por quedar viva

- CHICOS TRAIGAN EL SOMNÍFERO! Saku tranquila toda va estar bien…Rápido le está dando otro ataque! – sentí como me clavaban algo, seguro era la inyección, oí a lo lejos que me hablaba pero todo iba desapareciendo

- AAAAAAAHH POR QUEEEEE! POR QUEE! Por qué solo yo…- solo alcancé a gritar algo que no recuerdo y llorar entre susurros hundiéndome en la oscuridad

_- ¿Sasuke – kun?¿Por qué papá grita tanto? – ¿soy yo? Parezco asustada…es por esos gritos… ¿Por qué gritan?...¡Sasuke! mi sasuke-kun…pero ¿por qu…?...Ya recuerdo todo…Solo tenía 5 años…solo 5 años ¿y no me daba cuenta de la realidad?_

_- Sshh saku…no grites! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que debías hacer cuando pasaba esto? – ¿por qué me proteges así? ¡Vas a morir!_

_- Aja…mantenerse callado y escondido – no sasuke por favor, no lo hagas_

_- Si cerecito así…callados y siempre juntos – mentiroso ¡me vas a dejar sola!_

**.**

.

- No me dejes…no me dejes…no NOOO – desperté gritando…últimamente estoy recordando - Uff solo fue un sueño

Vi a mí alrededor y aparentemente no había gritado fuerte porque nadie vino, estas pesadillas me están haciendo recordar…mierda por qué me tuvieron que quitar las estúpidas pastillas mágicas. Solo quiero olvidar…iré a hablar con Tsunade de repente ella me puede recetar algo para estas pesadillas…Uy pero luego de la crisis de ayer me va a tener en la mira y no me va a querer dar las mismas…aunque fue su culpa por hablarme de él pero igual no me las va a querer dar…puta madre que hago…que hago…que hago. Tal vez sea mejor darme un baño para que se me pase esta sensación. Llamaré a Ino para que me lleve.

- ¿Ino? – dije saliendo de mi habitación - ¿Ino?

- ¡Sakura! Te ves mejor – hurra con las felicitaciones

- Aja…oye me quiero bañar y ya sabes…acompáñame – odio esta mierda

- ¿Todavía no te acostumbras? Jajaja ¿los años no te hacen acostumbrarte? – ella realmente debe ser la enferma mental no yo, mientras caminábamos íbamos hablando al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Quién se acostumbra a que alguien la vigilen bañarse? – dije al entrar al baño – voltéate -dije antes de quitarme la ropa

- pero sabes que es el protocolo…puedes hacert..

- Cualquier mierda! Ya entendí – agh como odio que me traten así pero si quiero seguir con mi vida aquí me tengo que empezar a acostumbrar. Aunque los años no ayudan, bueno me quitare la ropa ¡Rayos me sigue dando vergüenza! ¡Listo ahora a la Tina!

- Oye cuidado con esa boca…respeta a tus mayores – ¿Cuántos años llevamos siendo amigas?

- Uy me olvidaba que eras vieja cuanto tienes ¿35? – no hay mejor forma de preguntar que con el sarcasmo dije mientras me jabonaba el cuerpo.

- No querida tengo 25…no estoy tan vieja…lo que pasa es que todavía estas mocosa

- Sí claro…oye ya termine – por fin acabo el martirio

- Okey toma tu toalla – la recibí y me fui secando, me puse las pantuflas, me cubrí y fui hacia mi habitación ignorando a Ino. Observe mi habitación y me di cuenta que realmente le faltaba una mano de pintura…suerte la mía que acá no puedo decorar como quiero…bueno con el tiempo pasara. Me puse otro pantalón de buzo y esta vez un polo rojo, me miré en el espejo y pude notar que ya no era yo…ya no era esa niña con el brillo en sus ojos…todo se fue con ellos. Mi pelo rosa estaba largo me llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, como cuando era pequeña… a él le gustaba que lo tuviera largo, estaba ojerosa y mis ojos estaban opacos sin vida, me di cuenta que ya era una mujer, tenía curvas y mis senos habían crecido, con la muerte todo se va ¿no? Al igual que la belleza…al igual que las ganas de vivir. Tal vez un cambio de look no me haría mal para este estúpido ánimo.

- ¿Qué hora será? – Susurre mirando para el reloj de mi habitación – Uh la 1 de la tarde.  
Salí de mi habitación para buscar a Ino otra vez…creo que además de Loca salí lesbiana, cuando solo se tiene a una persona es así ¿no? Te aferras porque es lo único que te queda. Ino era eso…lo único que me quedaba de la realidad.  
La busque por todo el hospital y no estaba ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde está?

- Tal vez Tsunade sepa- dije para mí misma

- ¿Qué Tsunade sepa qué? – y ahí estaba mi cerda

- ¡CERDA! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – grite con una de mis pocas sonrisas

- No me grites ¡Frentona! – devolvió con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

- Está bien Ino-cerda…te estaba buscando para que me ayudes a cortarme el pelo.

- ¿Cortarte el pelo? ¿Qué? ¿te volviste loca? – esa pregunta estuvo de más…creo que es bruta.

- Amiga mía por si no te has dado cuenta estás trabajando…mejor dicho te pagan por estar en un centro de enfermos mentales más conocidos como locos

- Claro, disculpa, aunque no estás loca – y ahí vamos con la misma idiotez

- Sí si como digas…volviendo al tema… ¿me cortas? – dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa fingida

- Sí te corto – dijo con voz cansada – Haber yo voy a traer la tijeras y toallas limpias y tu ve a traer una silla de tu cuarto…nos vemos en el baño en 10 minutos.

- Ya! – creo que estoy feliz, tal vez este cambio me haga despedirme de alguna manera de ellos.

- Fui hasta mi cuarto y busque la silla, además de un espejo para ver cómo me quedaría el corte después de todo. Los lleve al baño y me senté a esperarla.

- Ya estas acá…mmm bueno empezaremos con mojarte el pelo…si que está largo – vamos amiga eso ya lo sé solo corta y listo - ¿Qué tan corto lo quieres? Mmm mejor solo corto las puntas porqu…

- No córtalo hasta después del hombro, muy corto Ino – interrumpí, solo quería que lo cortara tan corto como pueda…tan corto para olvidar completamente como era yo antes de lo que paso.

- Pero Sakura esta lindo así largo no crees que…

- No Ino por favor por esta vez solo hazlo

- Está bien – escuché y con esta última frase cerré los ojos sintiendo como iba cayendo mi hermosa cabellera, como mi cabello iba perdiendo peso hasta que quedara perfecto.  
Creo que pasaron unos 30 minutos hasta que terminó.

- Listo Frentona quedaste hermosa – al escucharla abrí los ojos y cogí el espejo para verme.

- Woow! Me dejaste muy bien Cerda! Te luciste! – mire mi reflejo y vi que ya ahora sí no había rastro de mi yo anterior, realmente era otra – Gracias Ino

- No hay por qué…bueno haber ¿qué hora es? son las 2 y 30 pm. que rápido se pasa el tiempo – dijo viendo su reloj – bueno es hora de almorzar y como tú señorita no desayunaste te toca comer y muy bien.

- Si si a comer – me sentí mejor después de mi cambio de Look…tal vez este sea un paso para superarlo o como dicen perdonarme y resignarme a la perdida

**.**

.

Había pasado 3 días desde que Ino me había dado mi nuevo look y 4 desde la crisis y la cita con Tsunade. Hoy era lunes primero de septiembre, ósea cita con el médico del psiquiátrico ya que nos hacían este examen cada 5 meses y ya habían pasado los 5 meses, y claro me olvidaba de la grandiosa cita con Tsunade…aunque ahora sí ya no sé para qué si hace 4 días tuvimos la cita. Normalmente cuando tenemos cita antes de los tres meses en los que regularmente tenemos la cita la cancelamos. Sin embargo esta vez no me han dicho que la cancelaron.

Yo estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de entretenimiento, es un lugar donde todos los locos miran Tv, o juegan pin pon, o hacen rompe cabezas y bueno hacen cosas de locos. Estaba viendo Tv tranquilamente hasta que sentí como alguien se sentó al costado mío.

- ¿Cómo está mi querida Frentezota hoy? – como no me lo imagine era Ino viniendo a joderme

- Hola Ino…exactamente ¿qué quieres? – dije desganada

- Ay frentona esa no es forma de hablar con tu amiga del alma

- CERDA CALLATE QUE QUIERO VER LA TV! – dije gritándole por insolente

- Uy Frentona que humor! Bueno en realidad te venía a decir una cosa – y por fin sale la verdadera razón

- Dime idiota – Ja! Me encantó decírselo

- ¿Alguna vez has besado a algún chico? – puta esta huevona me viene a decir estas cosas ¿a mi?

- Querida Ino-cerda piensa por un momento…piensa amiga…tú crees que YO – dije señalándome- que he estado aquí desde que tengo creo que 12 años…no sé…pero tu crees que encerrada aquí ¿he tenido CONTACTO CON ALGÚN CHICOOOO? – dije gritándole por lo estúpida que fue su pregunta

- NO ME GRITES FRENTONA! Solo pensé que sí pues

- Bueno y a qué venía esa pregunta.

- Pues es que hay un chico que me gusta mucho, es lindo, me entiende, aunque es un poco serio, siempre responde con un hmp y es lindo – Uy ahora si está perdida, se enamoró

- Ya dijiste la parte de lindo…bueno no importa ¿Cómo se llama?

- Itachi…su nombre es Itachi Uchiha - ¿Qué? eso no es posible yo supuestamente no tenía más familia o eso dijo mi papá

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Uchiha?

- Sip…es tan lindo…no sé qué hacer Saku el todavía no me besa y pues yo quiero dar el primer paso…Ay que ha…- me levante mientras ella hablaba y la interrumpí

- Me tengo que ir Ino… ¿a qué hora era mi cita con Tsunade?

- A las 5 y 45 pm. pero Saku faltan 10 minutos – dijo cuando ya yo me había ido corriendo – Oye! No me dejes hablando frentona!

- Lo siento tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade! Te la debo! – dije gritando y dirigiéndome hacia el consultorio de Tsunade, corrí lo más rápido que pude. Tenía que saber por qué había un Uchiha existente, en qué me habían mentido, tenía que saber todo lo que me escondían. Llegue a la puerta de su consultorio y lo abrí de un portazo.

- TSUNADE! – grite

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede? Nos tocaba en 10 minutos.

- ¿Por qué hay un Itachi Uchiha Tsunade? Supuestamente según mi padre y toda la gente de este puto psiquiátrico no existían más Uchihas…entonces ¿por qué Ino conoce a un Uchiha? Dime Tsunade! Dime!...pero esta vez la verdad…

**Continuara…**

* * *

*o*/

Besos y espero que les haya gustado

Please no se olviden de los **Reviews!** Espero de todo tipo con tomatazos, fuegos artificiales…lo que seaaaaaaa! (Inner: esta huevona está desesperada!)

El 7 de agosto osea el cumple de mi querida Betsy Uchiha- Song Hyo Woonk pondré el segundo capítulo y derrepente el tercero no lo sé todo depende del tiempo y la inspiración.


End file.
